Down For The Weekend
by AngelisIgniRelucent
Summary: "911 emergency services-" "Hey … uh, help, I … I just-" Which service do you need?" "Ambulance – oh my god, send an ambulance to the corner of Court Avenue-" "What's happened, sir?" "I just … oh god, he came out of nowhere-" "I'm going to need to take your details – what's your name?" "Cooper. Cooper Anderson."


**Fiiiiinally typed this one up – for my beautiful Patricia Sage :3**

"911 emergency services-"  
"Hey … uh, help, I … I just-"  
"Calm down, sir. Which service do you need?"  
"Ambulance – oh my god, send an ambulance to the corner of Court Avenue-"  
"What's happened, sir?"  
"I just … oh god, he came out of nowhere – he's just a kid … I, uh, I hit him with my car, but I didn't mean to – oh my god-"  
"Okay, sir, I'm going to need you to calm down. The ambulance has been dispatched. I'm going to need to take your details – what's your name?"  
"Cooper. Cooper Anderson."

*o*o*

"Blaine, honey, what's wrong?"  
"Coop should be _here_ by now, mom! What if something's _wrong_? The roads are pretty dangerous in this weather-"  
"He'll be fine – he's such a careful driver. He probably just got held up by that pretty girlfriend of his … Blaine Anderson, what is that _ridiculous _ringtone? But see? That's probably him now-"  
"_Cooper, you- oh! Hi sir- I mean, Burt. What? You mean … oh my god, I'm on my way. _Mom, I have to go."  
"Blaine, sweetheart, what is it?"  
"It's _Kurt_. I've got to go _now._"  
"But Blaine-"  
"Bye, mom."

*o*o*

"Excuse me? I'm here to see my – uh – friend. His name's Kurt Hummel. He just got hi-hit by a car-"  
"Friend, you say? Well, I'm afraid it's family only at the moment-"  
"He's his cousin."  
"Sorry, sir?"  
"I'm Kurt's father and this is my nephew. We'd like to go in and see him now."  
"Of course, sir. Let me just check with the doctor."

"Thanks si-Burt."  
"No problem, kiddo."  
"Is he … is he okay?"  
"Well, they couldn't tell me much, but it's not life-threatening."  
"How did it … how did it happen?"  
"Well, it was something to do with it being dark and Kurt's black clothes… and the ice on the roads … the idiot who did it's hanging around here somewhere – he feels guilty as hell – as he should!"  
"God! I can't believe he has the nerve to- oh, sorry …"  
"What on _earth _is your ringtone?"  
"Uh, it's a long story … sorry, I have to get this – it's my brother … _uh, Coop? Hi, I'm- what? I'm … I'm at the hospital too. No, no, I'm fine- you what? …Coop, turn around._"  
"Blaine, kid, that's the guys who-"  
"Shit."

*o*o*

"Blaine? Wait – what? Sir, you know …"  
"Cooper. Coop, that's _Kurt_ in there. You hit _Kurt _with your car."  
"As in _Kurt _Kurt? As in _I'm so in love with him but I don't know how to say it _Kurt?"  
"_Coop! _This is his _father! _But yeah, that one. What the hell happened?!"  
"I -"  
"Excuse me, Sir? You and your nephew can come in and see him now."  
"Cooper, wait here. And for god's sake, call mom and tell her what's going on."

*o*o*

"Bl-aine?"  
"Oh, _Kurt_, baby, I'm here – oh my god, is that _blood_?"  
"I'm okay, Blaine – dad?"  
"I'm here, buddy. How're you doing? You scared us!"  
"My head hurts a little, and my ribs are kinda sore, but I'm fine."  
"_God, _I'm going to _kill _Cooper…"  
"Wait, what? Wasn't your brother coming down thi-is weekend?"  
"It was him."  
"Huh?"  
"_He _hit you. He's such an _idiot_. And now you're _hurt_, and-"  
"Blaine, oh my god, is he okay?"  
"Is _he _okay? Kurt, kid, are you sure your head's alright?"  
"God, dad – it must be pretty traumatising to hit someone with a _car_!"  
"Kurt, he's feeling guilty, but he's _fine._"  
"But no! It wasn't his fault! I was wearing dark clothes, so I can't have been easy to see, and I had my i-pod in, so I didn't even hear him coming, and-"  
"Baby, don't you dare blame yourself, okay? Cooper's an ass."  
"Tell him I'm sorry?"  
"What?"  
"Tell Cooper-"  
"I think he'd rather have forgiveness and to know you're alright."  
"Well, tell him that too, okay?"  
"Sure, babe. Anything you want."  
"Excuse me? Visiting time's over. You can come back and see him tomorrow. He'll probably be discharged within the next few days."  
"Okay – thank you. Kurt, you listen to me now – rest and focus on getting better – ya hear me?"  
"Of course, dad. Love you."  
"I love you too, kid. I'm so glad you're okay."  
"I love you, Blaine."  
"Love you. See you soon."  
"Yeah. And stop worrying!"

*o*o*

"Come on, Coop, we're going home. Burt, I … thanks for calling me and letting me see him … and-"  
"Anytime, kiddo. Anytime."  
"See you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, sure, kid. Try and get some rest."  
"I'll try."

*o*o*

"Blaine, say something."  
"No, Coop, I'm focussing on the _road_. You know, so I don't _hit _someone."  
"_God, _Blaine, you think I don't feel _awful_? And the fact that it was your _boyfriend_? I can't-"  
"Shut up, Coop."  
"I- sorry."

*o*o*

"Cooper! Oh my god, sweetheart! We were so worried! What was it you said? You hit a kid with your car?"  
"Dumb kid – must've come out of nowhere."  
"No, dad, he didn't. It was my own fault. I wasn't concentrating, and the _ice_, and-"  
"Oh, and Blaine? We need to have words – what's this I hear about you running out on your mother?"  
"Oh, give the kid a break, dad, his _boyfriend _was in hospital-"  
"Coop, don't-"  
"Wait – Cooper, you hit his _friend?_"  
"His _boyfriend_, yeah."  
"Good job, son. He needs some sense knocked into him-"  
"Dad! How dare you?"  
"Coop, leave it-"  
"No, Blaine. Come on – we're getting out of here."  
"But Cooper, sweetie, I made your favourite-"  
"I don't care, mom. Blaine's more important to me."

*o*o*

"Thanks."  
"For what? For being a halfway decent fucking human being?"  
"It's just … it's nice having someone to stand up to him for me."  
"Sorry you have to live with them, B."  
"It's not your fault."  
"Sorry for hitting your boyfriend with my car."  
"Well that kinda _was _your fault. But Kurt says he forgives you."  
"Awesome."  
"Doesn't mean _I _do, though."  
"Oh. Will milkshakes help?"  
"You know me so well."

*o*o*

"I'll have a vanilla-strawberry, and a banana-peanut-butter with chocolate sauce for Squirt, here."  
"… You remember?"  
"_Duh_. Now, do I get to see Kurt tomorrow? You know, to apologise, to quiz him about your sex life …"  
"Watch it. But yeah, of course. You're going to love him."  
"Not as much as you do."  
"Obviously. That would be weird."  
"Aw, you're blushing."  
"Shut up and drink your milkshake."  
"Gladly."

**I hope it wasn't ~too unclear as to who was speaking when… let me know what you think!  
xx**


End file.
